Genesis Uzumaki
Genesis Uzumaki (or Genesis Suishou) is currently the Uzumaki Grand Leader and is currently in Uzushiogakure. Background Childhood Genesis is the illegitimate, biological son of Suishou, Asadi and his Uzumaki lover. Due to domestic issues and a broken family bond, Genesis ran away at a very early age. Shortly after, Genesis was taken in by foster parents and was raised just like any other child and nurtured with love and care. When he approached his youth, his resolve and determination to bring about change defined his path for the rest of his life. Young Adult Genesis' native homeland is still unknown, but it is known that he was adopted and raised by two loving parents who were mere civilians. These civilians were members of a small village where the way of ninja was looked down upon publicly. But since the world was so prominent with them, the demand was great. While his adoptive parents wanted him to live a "normal" civilian life, they could not suppress his urge to fight. Reluctantly, they put him in the academy to become a ninja. While he grew up, his parents instilled in him his core values (values he still lives by) and taught him things that only a real parent's love can teach. Upon graduating the academy, Genesis was an exceptional ninja and a friendly, kind-hearted young man. While always striving for peaceful resolutions, Genesis resorted to fighting when unjustice took place. Countless situations like this occured which prompted in the leaders of his clan to warn him many times. Were this any of the major villages, Genesis' actions would have been acceptable with the general populous, but due to the public discrimination directed towards ninja, Genesis was mocked and even hated by a few. Wanting to grow as a ninja and as a person, Genesis bade his close friends and parents farewell. (Character) History The Beginning Arc - Enter: Genesis Uzumaki Joining Otogakure While traveling around, a random ninja named Kimimaro Kaguya found Genesis; a lost and purposeless young man. After exchanging a few words, Kimimaro convinced him to join Otogakure, a village that had fallen from grace. At first, he started to do grunt work for the small village, but eventually climbed the ranks to become a member of the sound five. He was originally number three. After several months of serving under the Otokage, Trev, Genesis took his leave to travel the world. New Places After leaving Otogakure honorably, he went to Uzushiogakure (Uzumaki Ichizoku). Here he learned of his Uzumaki lineage and took pride in it. After a brief time, he left and decided to travel the world. He would travel to the distant sands of Sunagakure and to the misty waters of Kirigakure. After months of traveling, he came back to Otogakure. Boomerang Effect Finding himself back where he started, Genesis decided to settle in Otogakure and invest himself in it. It was during this time that he began to grow as a ninja and as a person. Shortly after returning, Kimimaro Kaguya, who had unexpectedly fallen ill, died of unknown causes. Since Kimimaro showed Gene sis "the ropes" and brought him to Otogakure, Genesis considered him as his first friend he made outside his small little village. With this loss, the reality of being a shinobi revealed itself to Genesis. Due to the emotional trauma this event caused, Genesis awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. Sound Five? Due to countless deaths, suicides, departures, Genesis found himself to be one of the very few active shinobi in Otogakure no Sato. Originally being the third strongest Sound Five shinobi, he was shifted to the first position. Even though Genesis continued to get stronger everyday, he still considered himself truly unworthy of the position. The fact that he, a completely young and an inexperienced shinobi, gained the first rank of the Sound Five was a testament to how far the Sound Five had fallen from grace. He would be briefly ousted from his position by Tessuhai Tsuyo, his new ally and friend, but would regain his previous position due to Tsuyo becoming the Rokudaime Tsuchikage. Seeing Tsuyo become a kage, Genesis would be inspired. With a new resolve , Genesis then added to his list of goals to bring the Sound Five back to its former glory. Even though Genesis' resolve was finely tuned and he himself was getting stronger every day, he came to realize that this goal would be un-acheivable in Otogakure's current situation. Since he was the only member of the sound five, it defeated the purpose of the sound "FIVE". Since prospects are hard to come by, he advocated the disbandment of the sound five. Coincidentally, not too far after the disbandment after the Sound Five, Hazama, the brother of Trev, re-established the squad. And of course, Genesis had to fight for his rank once more, which he did. Though regaining his position of power once more, he felt like his days of serving as its head was over. Wanting to climb even further in Otogakure's ranks, he was promoted to the rank of "Sugureta" and served his village wholeheartedly. Little did he know that things were going to change. The Fallen Arc - Missing-nin Status On what seemed like a normal day, the balance of power in Otogakure shifted from brother to brother. Very random and out of the blue, Genesis thought it weird, for a lack of better words, but had to adjust to it. Fortunately for him, Trev left him a little "going away" present before he "left" (not really) Otogakure. Gifted with the eyes (Mangekyo Sharingan) of TheOriginalShakaku, Genesis quickly underwent surgery to finally obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Even though it was very unclear at this point, many events transpired during Genesis' recovery time, events that shook Otogakure to its very core - quite literally. On the very day Genesis' removed his bandages, his eyes beheld the site of his village being "attacked". Upon closer investigation, he realized it was the acts of three nin; three nin he considered good friends. In a very brief skirmish (there was no skimish) , Hazama was captured by these three nin and was imprisoned away in an allying village. Instead of leading the kage-less village like he should have, Genesis made that hard choice of leaving the village of where he basically, came up. He knew for the longest time that a good natured person like himself never belonged in a village filled with serial-killers, thieves, etc. Seeing that there was no one to stop him, he found this the ideal time to leave...and he did so. Going Back to your Roots Upon leaving Otogakure, Genesis decided to learn about his Uzumaki ancestry while improving upon his own skills. It was during this time Genesis, along with Zojin and Yujo, went to an island that used to be inhabited by his ancestors where he trained his skill in fuinjutsu. Deja Vu After many months of training and things of that sort, Genesis was eventually recruited back to Otogakure by Uzumaki Keito. Since Otogakure was under the new management of the undead Uchiha Kamui, he was willing to serve as the police chief and commander. A New Beginning Arc - Bound by Blood Many months into his new position, Genesis was relegated to usual police work and cleaning up the streets of Otogakure. While being content with his job, Genesis was offered to being an adviser to Shinko in the new and revamped Uzushiogakure. After making a content decision, Genesis said his goodbye to Otogakure; saying a final goodbye and expecting to never come back to the place. Once arriving at the small village, Genesis quickly settled in, having been there once before. He enjoyed the time of peace, though, it didn't last. In a matter of days, Rikudou, accompanied by two others would challenge the Shinko for his bijuu, jeopardizing the lives of the villager. This threat, of course, wouldn't last long the moment Tsuyo arrived; handling the situation briskly and saving the village. Genesis would proceed to lead the village in Shinko's absence; the grand leader leaving and proceeding to make Genesis the interim leader. He would go onto lead the village for quite some, as in a few months, before finding himself. Reigniting his will to fight and to become stronger, Genesis made another decision to leave his home. Coming to realization that he needed different atmosphere and wanting to be surrounded by others stronger than him, Genesis left Uzushiogakure; making Rikudou, the man who ironically attacked the village, left in charge. Basking in the Leaves Deciding to train and to get stronger, Genesis traveled to Konoha. Upon entering the village, Genesis made the hard decision of starting from the "bottom of the totem pole" once more. After being evaluated, he was placed with the rank of Jonin. While not exactly being thrilled, he knew that only way to go was up. Of course, his goals of "hard work" took a detour upon meeting Neko or Natsuko. Despite being no stranger to women or love, Genesis fell deeply in love with her to the point where he proposed to her. This being the longest relationship he had been in, Genesis earnestly thought his days of being a ninja were finally over; that settling down was now his reality. Unfortunately, his months long bout with love ended in defeat. While somewhat budding, it couldn't endure the test of reality; a village attack. He stuck with his wife-to-be for the duration of the attack, but lack of honesty and other things drove him away from her. While this relationship bared no fruit, Genesis learned more about himself personally, as well as physically. Strengthening your Roots It was in attack upon the leaf village that Genesis also discovered something else. It was amongst the skirmish and the random appearance of his brother, Yukio, that drove him to unlock his Mokuton power. While he knew he had untapped potential, Genesis was shocked by the blood line that was dormant in his body. Genesis found himself in yet another confrontation shortly after this incident; his Head Jonin commander being confronted for leaving the village. While the details of the event remain rather hazed, Genesis found himself with the title of Head Jonin shortly after. Plot Twist? While he was thrilled with the aspect of his new promotion, Genesis came to the realization that while his status and rank increased in the village, his own skills didn't correlate with the said increase. Of course, that would change as he directed by The Plotted Plant to go off and train in hopes to use Genesis' skills to take down the Hokage. While such a plot is against Genesis' character and morals, he surprisingly agreed with it. Obeying the plants commands, he left to the Taiki Hills. The Secluded Sage For half a year, Genesis would begin to train vigirously. Cut off from civilization, he began to hone his sage technique while finding himself. While never becoming truly depressed, the man would take a simple reflection of his own life. Never once finding true hapiness in what he does, albeit love or fighting, he set out to find a true definition to what it truly was. After this period of time ended, Genesis returned to someplace he hadn't been too in a long time. Under the leadership of Shinro, albeit a short leadership, the redhead found his old friend, KrypticShadow. As he stayed with him, the ninja would visited by an unlikly visitor. The Grand Leader Arc - The Uzumaki Grand Leader Under the cover of night, the redhead would be ambushed by 6 Death Knights. Completly suprised, Genesis was subdued after short fight. Though, through quick reasoning and short detective work, Genesis deduced that the perpetrator was Keito. Forcibly brought to Uzushiogakure, Keito made Genesis the Uzumaki Grand Leader. While unorthodox, Genesis accepted the position. Finally presented with vast resources and chance to lead out of the blue, Genesis decided to put everything into, what he thought, would be his last venture. Project Synthesis - Who You Were Supposed To Be Since Genesis considered this his to be his last "horrah", the man decided to focus everything into this project. As the village grew at a staggering rate, the man immediately poured all of his resources into his project. Hiring the best scientists and buying resources with the small fortune Genesis had amassed over the years, With this, Genesis began working on Project: Synthesis. By taking his DNA, he would take create a clone of himself which was more perfect. By exploiting the Senju DNA is his bloodline, Genesis accelerated the test tube clone of himself. He also used his Senju DNA to emphasize his dominant genes and to supress his recessive genes, thus, creating the ideal version of himself. This project would prove to be a sucess, with Synthesis proving to be much more stronger, smarter, and overall better than Genesis himself, though, the final the "product" was never truly tested. The Arising King Serving as Keito's number two, Genesis help over see the growth of the village of Uzushiogakure. Not only did it grow, it prospered. Thanks to Nathan, the head of the Senju Clan, coming to the Uzushiogakure, Uzushiogakure was no longer a home for a single clan but rather a home for many people despite their background. Settling Down After creating Synthesis, Genesis would settle down and assist Keito with maintain Uzushiogakure. This point in Genesis life acted as a silent period and was ultimately peaceful. It was in this period that Genesis put down the sword and became more like a politician and a leader. Gone were the days of drifting from country to country and replacing it was the brokering of treaties between those countries. Peaceful and silent was this time. Final Arc - TBD Appearance Originally adorning himself with a red overcoat, Genesis swapped it for a grey hooded cloak. This cloak covers the majority of his upper body and gives his figure an eerie sense. The cloak's hood covers Genesis' head while his crimson hair is quite visible. ''Under his grey cloak, he equips himself with black leather armor and black pants. Adorned above Genesis' right knee is his kunai holster, which obviously holds kunais and other ninja tools. His clothes are very light weight for the sole purpose of unrestricted movement. Upon becoming a leader, Genesis changed his attire to something more formal and presentable; A pitch black suit that looked great for any occasion. Personality Since his adoptive parents instilled many core values into him at a young age, his character is peaceful and chivalrous. Since he's also the outgoing type, Genesis stands out from his colleagues due to his happy, pleasant character. Even during times of fighting, one can find Genesis just having a good time or trying to make the most out of any situation. He is also well mannered and respectful and is rarely angry. If he is angered, it is most likely due to the seeing victims of cruelty. He is also angered by other things, since he's human and has flaws. Abilities After years of training, Genesis is rather proficient in the use of Katon (fire), Doton (earth), fuuton (air), and Ototon (sound). With the aid of his Uzumaki lineage, Genesis is also a fuinjutsu master; his most notable techniques consisting of the Uzumaki Sealing Technique and chakra chains. Due to his fathers blood, Genesis' kekkei genkai is the dreadful sharingan. After years of mastery and a certain surgery, Genesis' Eternal mangekyō sharingan was awakened. Due to his mothers blood, Genesis' body is that of an Uzumaki. Because of this, Genesis' has vast chakra reserves along with a body that houses an enormous life force that exceeds most ninjas. Other notable techniques/summonings would be his Attack Prevention Technique and his usuage of falcons; Genesis becoming the a sage of the latter. Category:Male